If You're Not the One
by CSIslave
Summary: Sequal to Recordings. Nick and Saras' relationship is just starting...


A/N: Wow! I was blown away by all the wonderful and quick reviews, so just for you guys, I decided to write a second part. This is dedicated to Alicat Sanders; who knew a great friendship would blossom from a wonderful fic?

To all my reviewers; Space-Case7029, Blondie, A Christy, snickers, Tingal0209, Alicat Sanders, RoxyLo, angry penguin, Mma63, awesomepossum and AnMaDeRoNi; thank you all so much for reading my fic and for reviewing. You guys encouraged me to update… so this goes out to all of you!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sara sat anxiously at the diner, fiddling with her fork. Nick had called her a few hours ago to ask her to meet him for lunch; their shift was going to begin in about three hours, so they had time to get together. It had only been two hours ago that she had left that tape that carried her true thoughts on Nicks' doorstep, but it seemed like a lifetime. Nick had probably listened to it by now. But Sara couldn't be sure. She glanced at the clock; Nick was due to show up in a few minutes, and Sara was just thinking that she had time to dash to the bathroom and make sure she looked okay when she saw Nicks' car pull up to the diner; she couldn't see his face through the tinted glass, but years of driving by his house hoping to catch a glimpse of him had brought her to recognize his car on sight. Sara looked away, not sure why she was feeling uneasy; she had dreamt about this for a long time… what if it didn't turn out the way she had dreamed? She heard the bell above the door ring as the door opened. It was to her back, but she still didn't turn. She felt Nick come up behind her.

"Hey, Sara." Now it was unavoidable; Sara turned and looked up at him. He was wearing a dark brown turtleneck that matched his eyes and jeans clung to his body in a way that made Saras' head spin. He was holding a single purple rose in his hand, along with something that looked like a letter. He sat down, looking as nervous as Sara felt. They sat for a moment, looked at each other, and then Nick reached across the table and handed Sara the rose.

"Here… I got this for you."

"Thanks, Nick." He nodded, looked down at his clasped hands resting on the table. Sara wasn't quite sure what to do, but after what had happened before, she was feeling a little bolder. She reached out and enfolded Nicks' hands in her own. He looked up and smiled at her.

"So… what's new?"

"Nothing, since the two hours ago that I saw you." Nicks face grew pink and Sara felt bad for teasing him. "Nick… nothing. How about with you?"

"Well… I listened to your tape." Sara froze; she knew that he had had more than enough time to listen to the tape, but now she knew for sure that he knew what she felt.

"Oh," was all she could muster. She pulled her hands away from him. Now it was her turn to look uncomfortably at the table.

"Sara?" She looked up at him, fearing what she would read on his face. He put his hand gently on her face. She closed her eyes, leaning slightly into his hand. She felt indescribable as his thumb stroked her jaw line. She opened her eyes slowly; Nick was staring at her, smiling with a dream-like expression on his face.

"I…" he closed his eyes, preparing himself for something. "I think I feel the same way." For the first time she could remember, the tears falling from her eyes were ones of joy. She kissed the side of his hand, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Nick leaned over and their lips met; Sara draped her arms around his neck, smiling as their kiss became more passionate. Sara moaned with pleasure; she had waited so long for this.

"Are you folks ready?" They pulled away from each other quickly, both a little out of breath. The waitress stood next to their table, staring openly and giggling a little. Sara glanced over at Nick and saw that his hair was rumpled. She was sure she didn't look much better herself, but she couldn't resist laughing and reaching over to smooth it down for him. He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, I'll have some iced tea and a salad please?"

"Same here." Sara looked at him, smiling. How did Nick know exactly what she liked? Or did he just like the same thing? Either way, Sara felt even more in love at that moment.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

They finished their meal and Nick paid the bill. He refused Saras offer to cover it politely, promising she could cover it 'next time'. The prospect of this made Sara feel giddy. Nick offered to give her a ride to the lab, and Sara accepted. She could have him drop her off at the diner to get her car after the shift. Nick opened the door for her, helping her step up into his car. She smiled at him as she sat, buckling herself. He grinned back, shut her door and got in his side. Nick started the car and they pulled out of the driveway. Sara watched him focus on the road. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he focused on something… who was she kidding; she thought he was cute all the time. Nick looked over at her; she had her head resting on her hands, a goofy grin on her face. Nick laughed and flipped on the radio.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

Nick looked over at Sara, wondering if she felt the same way this song was making him feel right now. She had her eyes closed, a look of bliss across her face. Nick couldn't help but grab her hand.

_I never know what the future brings,  
but I know you are here with me now,  
We'll make it through,  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Nick laughed a little in disbelief; what are the odds that such a perfect song would be playing just as their relationship was blossoming? Sara laughed too. Everything felt so perfect…

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do i dream of you as my wife? _

_I don't know why you're so far away,  
But I know that this much is true,  
We'll make it through,  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with,  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with,  
I hope I love you all my life_

Sara couldn't help but remember how that used to be the perfect way to describe her relationship with Nick… but now, everything was so different. She didn't know that Nick was thinking the exact same thing. Unfortunately, they had just pulled into the parking lot of the crime lab. Nick killed the engine, killing the song… but not the moment. He looked into Saras' eyes; they were shining and full of trust. Nick groaned; had he ever been as unwilling to go to work as he was right now? They had time for a short kiss… it didn't matter that it was short, though, for it was filled with emotion. Sara took her rose as she got out of the car.

"Sara!" She turned and saw Nick running to catch up with her. Shegrinned at him. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much. They walked towards the door, fingers entwined. Just before they entered, Sara stopped him.

"Nick? Should we… tell anyone about this?" Nick kissed her gently on the lips.

"Not if you don't want to."

Of course she wanted to. She wanted to burst into the lab and scream, 'Nick Stokes and I are FINALLY going out!" But of course, that might present a few problems.

"Maybe… we should wait a while?" She didn't want to hurt Nicks' feelings. He smiled though.

"All right, Sara. When you're ready though... it's up to you." She looked at him thankfully and they pushed open the doors. They were no longer touching, but the sparks were still flying.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sara kissed Nick gently on the cheek. He grinned at her and she hopped out of his car, running for the shelter of her own car; some time during work, it had started to rain, and now after shift, it wasn't letting up. She was about to yank open her door when she heard Nick yelling after her. Turning to see him tucking something under his shit, she ran to meet him as he ran towards her. He looked at her from under his sopping wet hair.

"Here." He held out the envelope and her rose. She took them both, feeling embarrassed that she had forgotten them. He kissed her one last time and left. Sara watched his car pull away and then got into her own car and headed home.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sara wasn't concerned with her wet clothes; all she was thinking about was the envelope. Trying to control herself, she put the beautiful rose into a vase and set it on the middle of her table. She sat down, just staring at the envelope for a moment. She tought for a moment. _I wonder what Nick is doing right now... he's probably just getting home. _Thinking of Nick made her spirits soar, but she didn't feel in the mood quite yet… she walked down the hall to her room and took off her wet clothes. She wrapped her silk robe around her, feeling better. Lighting some candles, Sara looked around to see if there was anything missing. She smiled and turned the radio onto an all-day love talk show. Now she was finally ready to open the letter from Nick. Sitting down as the end of a song played on the radio, she opened the seal slowly. The letter came falling out. She unfolded it eagerly.

**Sara-**

**I hope you're all right with everything. Did you know that a purple rose means the giver had fallen in love with the person they give it to at first sight? It's true, Sara… you don't know how much it hurt me to watch you suffer through all these years; I'm sorry if I wasn't the best friend I could have been, but I didn't want you to know how I felt. Now… I'm just so glad that I can help you through everything… that we can be there for each other. I can't wait to see you again.**

**Love,**

**Nick**

Sara smiled at the letter, knowing Nick had meant every word.

_And now we have a young man on the line to talk about his newfound love._ _Hi, is this Nick?_

_Yeah._

She froze; she could tell from that one word from the radio that it was him.

_Well Nick, tell us all about this special woman._

_She and I work together, and we have for about four years now… I think I've loved her from the first day. But she never really had the same feelings for me… and now, we're finally together. I'm just so thankful that Sara knows how I feel. I don't know if she's listening, but if you are… Sara… I love you._

_Thank you so much for calling Nick. We'll play the song you requested and good luck with Sara._

She couldn't help but laugh as the song came through. She knew that Nick was at his house right now, thinking of her.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings,  
but I know you are here with me now,  
We'll make it through,  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do i dream of you as my wife?_

She went to her living room, twirling around with her arms outstretched in the light of the rising sun. She knew she looked childish, but all that she really felt now was the love flowing through her body.

_I don't know why you're so far away,  
But I know that this much is true,  
We'll make it through,  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with,  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with,  
I hope I love you all my life _

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away,  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,  
And though I can't be with you tonight,  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,  
I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?

Sara looked upwards, grinning like crazy. Her moment was interrupted as the phone rang, but she felt in her heart that it was Nick. Running to it, she picked it up eagerly.

"Oh, I love you too, Nick!"

"Sara?" She froze.

"Catherine! I'm in love!" She laughed happily and hung up, resuming her twirling. Who cared if Catherine knew? Who cared if the whole world knew? She was in love, and that was all that mattered.

A/N: More? End? Tell me what you think please! I don't own that song, BTW… review!


End file.
